A Different Life
by Hinny4ever
Summary: As long as Harry Potter was well cared for he would not have to live with the Dursleys. The Longbottoms raised Harry with their three kids along with Remus and Sirius. But, that's all about to change. Voldemort is getting stronger with the help of an old ally. Harry's happy world is about to come crashing down. Everything he loves is being taken away.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. Editing and changing things. Thanks for the reviews.

Frank was sitting in the living room reading the Prophet. It had an Article on the events from the last few days. His wife was tired from the long day. She was taking a nap down the hall. Voldemort was dead and some how Harry survived. They were hoping to take the boy in, seeing as it could have been their family. Alice didn't want him to go with his aunt and uncle. Their didn't seem nice from what she heard. Alice walked down the hall with Neville. "There's daddy" she said.

Sitting Neville down, he walked to his father. Frank put the paper down and held his hand out. He reached down to pick him up. Alice sat beside Frank picking up his tea. She started to drink it. Frank rubbed her stomach as Neville snuggled up to his father. They were expecting twins. Frank told Alice. "Remus should be here soon."

Remus looked around his small shack. He knew that he could never take care of Harry, so he was glad the Longbottoms were trying to get him. He was too poor plus his place wasn't big enough. Remus knew he would be able to see Harry often. He left to go take care of Neville. "I'm here" Remus called out.

Frank got the door after handing Neville to his mother. He gave Remus a hug. It had been a few weeks since they seen each other. Remus hugged him back. "I am glad that you came, Remus. It shouldn't take to long. At least I hope it doesn't" Frank said.

Alice walked over with Neville. Neville smiled at Remus. He liked Remus better than James and Sirus. Remus held out his hands out for Neville. He went to him. "Don't worry everything will be fine. If you want to go out after it is fine" Remus said.

They smiled at him. "Thank you Remus" said Alice.

Neville waved to his parents as they left. Frank and Alice took the night bus to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Albus is in his office. I will take you up there, then I have to get to class" said Minerva.

As they walked up the path, Frank and Alice noticed it was chilly but sunny out. Minerva was glad to see them even if they didn't have Neville with them. "Thank you. We want Harry with us, because we feel he would be better off, with us" said Frank.

Minerva nodded at that. "I agree. The Dursleys won't be the best place. I saw that for myself. Their son kicked and screamed all day long. Plus she gave into what he wanted" Minerva told them.

Minerva easing going to see that Harry went to the best place. She really did care about her students. So Minerva was doing this for Lily and James. Alice knew a little about LIly's sister from Lily. She agreed. "Well, we will find out today. Albus will do what he think is best" Frank replied.

Minerva didn't nodded at that. Yes Albus did what was best but, sometimes it wasn't the right thing. She said the password when they got to his office. The staircase started to move as they went up. Frank knocked on the door. Albums said "come in."

As they walked in they saw a young man sitting, there. He had greasy black hair. Severus got up to leave. He wasn't going to stick around for this. "Severus I would like you stay" he said.

Frank and Alice sat down in two soft chairs. They knew who he was. Severus Snape was once a death eater. Frank still felt in his heart that Severus was still one. Severus didn't want to be there. "What is he doing tere?" Frank asked.

"That is none of your business Frank, you are here about Harry" said Albus.

Frank didn't nod or respond to that. He was angry. Frank felt he had a right to know why Secerus was sitting there. Alice could see where Albus was coming from. Harry was far more important than a Death Eater. Alice looked at Albus and spoke. "What is going to happen to Harry?"

Albus smiled at Alice. His eyes were shinning. He thought he had made the right choice. "I'm glad you asked Alice. I haven given it lots of thought" said Albus.

Severus hoped that Albus would give Harry to the Longbottoms. He didn't really like them but, it was better than Lily's sister. He knew her all to well. "Albus I think that Harry would be better off with them. Lily's sister would never care for the boy or love him" said Severus in a cold voice.

Albus looked at each of them closely. He knew they all wanted to know what he decided. It wasn't easy coming his decision. "I really thought this out. The Dursleys would give Harry blood protection but, he really doesn't know them. If I am correct Harry has spent time with you both" Albus said to Frank and Alice.

He wanted to make sure before he told them. Albus needed to know for a fact. Harry's life was at steak. "Yes he has. Harry has spent time playing with Neville as well. We have watched him too." Frank said.

Albus nodded with a smile on his face. "I thought so. I think Harry will be better off with the both of you just, because, he knows you both better. Also he will have a stable home life" Albus spoke.

"Are you sure Professor McGonagall didn't twist your arm on this one" Severus said.

Everyone knew Minerva could get albus to do things others couldn't. Albus was very sure about that. Minerva and him had talked but, he made the final decision. "Minerva and I did talk but, Severus I listened to her. She had lots of good points but, it was Pomona that made up my mind. She had really good points. So I really did decide this myself" Albus said.

Frank looked at Albus with a small smile and bright eyes. "Where is Harry and when can we pick him up?" He asked.

Albus knew they would want to know that. "Harry is here" said Albus.

Filius knocked on the door. He was the one watching Harry when Minerva was in class and when he wasn't teaching. Filius walked in with Harry. "I have Harry here with me" said Filius.

Filius sat the brown bag down. Harry tried to get down, so Filius put him down. Harry walked over to Frank who picked him up. Albus smiled at Harry. He would miss Harry but, he was glad that Harry would be going to a good home. "Good Filius. Now there are a few things we need to talk about before you take Harry home" Albus said.

Frank didn't want to beat around the brush. He was tired and just wanted to take Harry home. Alice looked at Albus. "Albus I am ready to go home and get some sleep" Alice said.

Albus knew that but, he had a few things to say. "You may take Harry and go in a few. I hope you take good care of Harry if not I will take him away and let him stay with the Dursleys. I know you want Harry to be happy but, Harry safety comes first" said Albus.

Frank wasn't thrilled at all and it showed on his face. Harry looked at him. "I understand" said Frank with an edge to his voice.

Alice got up pulling on Frank's short. He stood up walking to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice picked up Harry's bag. Harry waved to Filius. "See you all later" said Alice.

Frank open the door for Alice. They walked down the stairs. Severus stayed in his seat. He was very glad that they were leaving. "Have a good day" said Albus.

They made it home with Harry. Frank knew Alice would be tired and he wanted to get Harry settled in. Alice walked in with Harry. Frank carried the bag in. They had switched on the ride home. Remus and Neville were sitting on the couch reading a book. Remus put the book down as Neville got down and ran to his mother. "You want to take Harry Remus?" Alice asked.

Harry was getting heavy and Alice knew Neville would want her. He was a mama's boy. Remus and Harry locked eyes. Harry got really happy. Remus took him as Neville held his hands up at Alice. "Hi Harry I bet you missed me. So how did it go with Albus?" Remus asked.

Alice picked Neville up. Neville screamed with delight. He walked back over to the couch with Harry. Frank sank in a chair. "Good, I guess. As long as Harry is safe and well cared for we can keep him" Frank replied in a tired voice.

Remus figured it would be something like that from Albus. Harry laid his head down and fell asleep. "Why don't you lay him in Neville's room then we can talk before you head home" Alice said.

Remus nodded as he got up. Neville was out as well. Frank took him, while Alice went to sit down on the black couch. It was old and worn. As soon as the boys were in bed they came back down stairs. Frank sat by Alice while Remus took the brown chair. "We want you to see Harry and be there for him as well. You can come over as much as you want. Harry loves you and it will be better for him if you were in his life" Frank said.

Remus felt like crying. He was very happy. "I want that as well. Harry means the world to me" Remus said.

Soon after that Remus got up to leave that way Frank ad Aice could go to bed. They walked him to the door then said goodbye. Walking down the hall Alice said "our new life begins now."

Frank agreed everything would be different. They went to bed. Over the next few days they adjusted to having Harry with them. When Remus wasn't there, Harry would cry most days which would set Neville off. Frank had gone back to work so Alice was left to deal with it. "I want eat" Harry screamed.

Alice sank into a kitchen chair. She was worn out. Harry kept screaming. Alice got up and got them food. "There you boys go" Alice said.

Alice sat down to eat her food when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. Remus was standing there. "Alice we need to talk" said Remus.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days and Remus had a smell to him. Alice lead him over to the couch. They both sat down. "What's up Remus?" She asked.

Remus started to play with his hands. There would be no easy way to tell her about what he had to say. So he got on with it. "They found Black. He was in a street laughing about what he done. All they found was a finger of Peter's. Black killed him and thirteen muggles. He is going to Azkaban. They went to Peter's mother's house. She was in bad shape when she heard" Remus said.

Alice sat there in shock. It was a lot to take in. Sirius Black a traitor. It couldn't be James and him were best friends. "Are you sure, Remus?" Asked Alice.

"I am sure Dumbledore came and told me himself. He thought I should know" said Remus.

Alice nodded at that. She had to go tell Frank he would want to know. He could question Sirius himself. "Thank you for telling me Remus. Could you watch the boys? I want to go tell Frank about this. He will want to question Sirius and he should be the one to do so" Alice said in a shaky voice.

Remus leaned over and gave her a hug. Alice was upset that Dumbledore didn't tell her himself but, it was OK. "Yes I can. I think it would be best for Frank to hear it from you and not someone else" Remus replied.

"They are in the kitchen eating. We should go get them" Alice spoke.

They walked into the kitchen, cleaned the boys up then Alice left. In record time she made it to the Ministry. Going down to the Author department Alice ran into Mad-eye. He had Sirius with him. "What are you doing here Alice?" Mad-eye asked.

Alice didn't answer for a moment. She was staring hard at Sirius. His black eyes were looking at her face. If looks could kill he would be dead. "I didn't know you still worked here Alice" Sirius said.

He was scared of her right now and it showed on his face. Sirius wanted to back out of the room. "I don't, I just came to see Frank" Alice replied.

They stepped out and Mad-eye started to walk away with Sirius. "Frank will want to question him" Alice told Mad-eye.

Mad-eye nodded at her. Sirius was even more scared of Frank right now. No telling what Frank would do. "I'll want to question who?" Frank asked stepping up to them.

Frank saw Sirius and knew right away. "I'll take it from here Alastor. Alice if you would like to wait at my desk, I'll talk to you afterwards" Frank said.

Alastor handed Sirius over. Sirius started to fight. He didn't want to go. Frank pushed him forward. Alice and Alastor walked away. "Why Frank? I could have handled it" Alastor said.

Alice knew that, but Frank would be better right now. "Frank could get more out of him plus Frank won't press as hard" said Alice.

"Right and we need to question him before Fudge gets here" Alastor spoke.

Alice forgot about Fudge. Sirius wouldn't stand a chance and they needed to know the truth right away. Frank threw him in the chair. "Why did you do it?" Frank asked harshly.

He wasn't going to hold anything back. Sirius looked Frank in the eye. He wouldn't back down either.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice walked over to Frank's desk. A young Auror was sitting at the one next to it. Kingsley smiled at Alice. He really didn't know her that well. "How are you doing Mrs. Longbottom?" Kingsley asked.

Alice didn't hear him. She was lost in thought. Looking up at Kingsley she said "did you say something?"

Kingsley wore a bright smile on his face. "Yes I was wondering how you were doing" said Kingsley.

"I'm fine and thank you for asking" Alice said.

Sirius looked at Frank. "Are you going to get on with it. I have better things to do" he said.

Frank stared back. Twocould play that game. "Like finding Peter and killing him. I want to know why you did it" Frank said crossly.

Sirius didn't know why he didn't tell Frank the truth. It wouldn't hurt a thing unless Frank didn't believe him. "Yes I killed him and I'm not sorry that I did it. If I had to do it all over again I would" Sirius replied.

Frank couldn't believe this was the same man that he once knew. He had to press on or he wouldn't get anything out of him. "Why did you betray Lily and James?" Frank asked.

He was curious but, at the same time he wanted to see the look on Sirius face. Sirius turned to looked away. He was trying to hide his tears. "I'm sorry I can't tell you that" Sirius said holding back the tears.

Frank was getting angry. He pounded his fist on the table. "I want to know why right now."

Sirius was taken back. Frank never got angry and if he did you better watch out. "You wouldn't believe me" Sirius said quietly.

Frank strained to hear him. "We have only a few minutes Black before Fudge get's here with Crouch. So tell me now" Frank said in a calm voice.

He just sat there and didn't say a word. Sirius couldn't and wouldn't state the truth. Harry had a good home and that's all he care about. As Frank walked out Sirius said "take care of him."

Frank knew who Sirius was talking about but, didn't replied. He was in an angry mood and how did Sirius know Frank got Harry. Crouch was out there with Fudge. "You get anything out of him?" Fudge asked.

Shaking his head Frank walked away. "He won't get a trial. Take Black away now" Crouch ordered.

Alice stood up as Frank walked up to her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Frank wasn't but, he didn't want to stress her out any more than Alice was already. "I'm fine, Alice. Just tired. I plan to work late to get this paper work filled out. Don't wait up" he said.

Alice nodded but, she didn't buy it that he was fine. Frank had to be hurting all over. It was a big shock to them all that Black would betray Lily and James. "Ok see you in the morning I guess. Do you work tomorrow?" She asked.

Frank didn't have to work tomorrow but, he hoped to get some work done. "I'm off tomorrow. I was hoping to get some work done but, I could work from home if you need me to" replied Frank.

Alice smiled at Frank. "I would like that. Neville would like to see his dad and I could use the help with them" Alice spoke.

Frank smiled back. He could work from home. "Sounds great to me. I won't get much work done but, it will be OK. I rather be home anyways" Frank said.

Alice leaned on to give Frank a kiss which he returned then she left. Once at home she saw the boys asleep and Remus reading a book. Alice wondered how much to tell Remus. So Alice decided on what she knew. "Remus, Sirius was brought in. Frank was the one to question him. I don't know much more than that" said Alice.

Remus looked up as Alice spoke. He had heard every word but, had nothing to say to it. Remus still couldn't believe it. "The boys just went down for their nap. I have to go now. See you later, Alice" Remus said.

He left in a hurry so that Alice wouldn't see him crying. Remus took it to be true. All his friends were truly gone and there was no one left.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank was sitting at his desk when Kingsley asked him "what didn't Black say? There has to be something that he is keeping secret. Why would he go after Peter if Peter didn't have anything to do with it? It just doesn't make sense."

Frank thought about that for a moment. Kingsley was right. Black had to have a reason and Frank was going to find it out if it was the last thing he did. "Thank you, Kingsley but, I must go. You may be onto some thing" Frank replied.

He didn't answer the question that Kingsley gave him. Frank didn't need too. He ran down the hall and took the lift down. Frank made it to the court room. "Black isn't here. He's in Azkaban already" said Crouch with no emotion in his voice.

Longbottom left Crouch standing there looking puzzled. Frank made it to Azkaban. He signed in at the desk. "Can I see black please? It's important" Frank said.

The guard nodded. He hated his job because of the things guarding Azkaban. "Go in but, he won't want to see you Frank, cell 108" the guard replied.

Frank walked to cell 108. Black was staring at him with his big black eyes. "What do you want?" Black asked.

"If you want to see Harry you will tell me everything you know. I can get you off" said Frank.

Black sat up and looked Frank in the eye. He really would love to see Harry but, was it worth it. Frank looked all serious. "Frank, it's not that simple. You may believe me, but I doubt anyone else will" said Sirius.

As much as Frank could understand that he needed to know the whole truth now. Black was hiding some thing from him. "Come on Black tell me. Look Harry needs you as well as Remus. Come on I want to help you" said Frank.

He really did want to help Sirius if he wanted the help. Sirius let a tear fall. How could he forget about Remus in all of this. Remus didn't know a thing. "Fine, I'll tell you, bu you have to tell Remus everything" Sirius spoke to Frank.

Frank could do that. At least it would get Sirius to talk. "Ok Sirius, start talking. I haven't got all day. I have a family to get back to" said Frank.

Sirius said "James and Lily changed secret keepers. It was my idea. I knew the Death Eaters would come after me. Peter they wouldn't go after. No way anyone would make him a secret keeper. He sold them out."

Frank stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he heard. There was no way Lily and James would switch secret keepers. "Why did they change secret keepers?" Frank asked.

He wanted to know and hoped Sirius would tell him. "Because James trusted me. Lily also felt it was the right thing to do. I feel bad now because Harry is without parents and it's all my fault" Sirius said putting his head in his hands.

Frank had one more question. The look on his face was changing. Frank looked happier. "So that's why you killed Peter?"

Sirius looked up and nodded. "Yes that is why I killed Peter. As far as I know he is really dead, but he can change into a rat. So he could be faking his death to hide out and wait for Voldmort" said Sirius.

"Thank you. I will talk to Crouch tomorrow. I have the day off but, I can come in. For now I must go" Frank said.

Sirius smiled as Frank left. At least someone knew the truth now. Frank made it home to find his wife making dinner. Harry and Neville were playing with toy wands shock red sparks were coming out of. "You're not that late Frank. You said you would be" Alice spoke to him.

She had noticed that he came in. "Well, I went to see Sirius after Kingsley talked to me. He wondered why Sirius went after Peter when there was no reason too. Sirius told me Lily and James changed secret keepers" Frank said giving Neville a kiss on the head as well as Harry.

They both giggled. "Either he is lying to you or it's the truth. You need to go search their house plus talk to Remus" said Alice.

Peter was hiding out at their house to find out some stuff that he could take back to the Death Eaters. He then would find a wizard family to hide with. "Right you should come with me. Mom and dad can watch the boys. We should go after we eat. I need to head in for a few tomorrow to talk to Crouch then I can come back home" Frank replied.

Alice was ok with that. If they found anything he could take it in as well. They ate there in silence then Alice got the boys ready for bed. Frank got a hold of his father. "Hey dad, can mom and you watch the boys. We have something to do" Frank said.

His father knew it had to do with Sirius. "It's about Sirius Black isn't son?" He asked.

"It is plus I want to find out the truth about some stuff" Frank replied.

His father smiled at his son as his wife walked in. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're watching the boys" he said.

Augusta nodded. "The boys have been fed and will go down soon. It should be an easy night" Frank said.

Augusta and Greg made it there. Alice came down stairs. "They are asleep. We shouldn't be to long" Alice said.

Greg smiled at her. "Go it's important. Don't worry about a thing. The boys will be fine" said Greg.

Alice believed that because Greg was there. If it had been Augusta she would have put up a fight. They left and made it to Remus's shack. "We have some big news" Alice said as Remus answered the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus let them in. They sat on the rugged couch as Remus sat in a rugged chair. "What is it?" Remus asked.

Frank started to speak "Sirius said that they changed secret keepers. I want to know if it is true. We also are going to search their house."

He knew nothing about it. "If they did change they didn't tell me" Remus replied.

Peter was there as a rat listening in. He hid in Alice's coat. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to sit still long. Alice would just chalk it up to the babies moving around. "Thank you Remus. We want to find out if this is true. If it is we can get Sirius off after we find Peter" Frank said.

Peter didn't like that one bit, but there wasn't much he could do yet. Remus nodded. "Ok, well good luck because I still think that Sirius did it" said Remus.

He showed them to the door. Remus didn't want any more to do with it until they knew the whole truth. He didn't want to get his hopes up, plus Remus knew Peter couldn't have done it. Peter was thrilled that Remus believed Sirius did it. It made his job easier. "Ok see you, Remus" Alice said.

They made it the Potter's house. "Be careful. It could be very dangerous. We are looking for anything that could help us" said Frank.

He took the upstairs while she took the down. Peter stayed in the coat. It was safer. Alice searched the kitchen but, there was nothing there. Frank yelled down "I think I got something Alice" Alice walked up the stairs.

Alice entered Lily and Name's room. Frank had a letter in his hand. She took it and started to read aloud. "Frank and Alice, if you are reading this then we are dead. We want you to take Harry in. He will be better off with you."

Alice had to stop because there were tears in her eyes. Frank took the letter back and picked up where Alice left off. "Tell Harry all about us please. Love him like he was your own. Sirius wasn't our secret keeper we changed to Peter. Yes it was Sirius idea but, we felt it would protect us. I guess it didn't work. He is the tratior not Sirius."

Frank and Alice looked at each other. They had to get this to the ministry. Frank hugged Alice. They were very thrilled with what the found. "This is good Frank, but we need more. A letter just isn't going to be enough" said Alice.

So they went back to searching. Peter left the coat to set off to tip a Death Eater off. He found Rabastan sitting on his brother's porch. Peter wasn't sure what to do. Rod came out. "Bella we don't know where they are. How are we going to find them?" Rod asked.

This was Peter's chance. "We start by looking at their house" said Bella.

Peter hid and changed back into a human. He wrote on a paper he found. The Longbottom are at the Potter's house. Peter wrote the address down. He changed back and took the paper to them. He laid it down. Rabastan looked at it. "I think they might be at the Potter's house. Don't ask me why but, I have this feeling" Rabastan said.

Bella knew Rod would want to go so she didn't ask questions. Even if she had some. Like where the paper came from. She just went with it. They made it there. Rabastan wanted to rush in but, Bella stopped him. "Wait it could be a trap" Bellatrix snapped.

She heard voices inside and wanted to hear what they where saying. "Alice I didn't find anything" Frank said.

Alice smiled as she came up to her husband. "I found a will. We need to have it tested to see if it's really Lily's and Jame's will" said Alice.

Frank looked it over. It looked real to him but, he would get it tested to be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix got excited about the will she figured it was the real thing. She silently was laughing at the people. Why would it be a fake unless Lily and James made a fake one to throw Voldemort or the Death Eaters off their guard. "Rabastan go in and see where the voices are coming from" hissed Bellatrix.

Rabastan did as he was told. He didn't want to get on Bella's bad side again. Rod followed him in. Upon entering the house Rabastan stepped on something. Rod gave his brother a look. "Be quiet. We don't want them to hear us" Rod yelled a little too loud.

Frank heard the noise and the yelling. Turning to his wife he said "we best go."

Alice looked at Frank. She wasn't ready to leave yet but, she heard the noise as well. "There is only one way out, Frank" Alice said to him.

Frank knew they would have to face who ever it was. He motioned for his wife to follow him. Alice did as he made the way down the stairs. "Yea, like they didn't hear you yell at me" Rabastan said.

Bellatrix had came in. She walked right pass the two. Frank drew his wand as he got closer to the bottom. "We know your there" called Frank.

Bella started laughing. It was only the Longbottoms. She could take them easily. "Well then, come out and play" she called back.

Frank wasn't going to play her games. He knew that they would love that. "What if we don't want too?" Frank asked.

"Come down and find out" Bellatrix replied.

Rabastan knew they would be alright but, he was still scared. Rod smiled at his brother. "Get out of here we can handle this. Come back in a hour with you know who, if we don't find you first. Go to the safe place" Rod spoke to his brother.

 _So there were three of them and now it would be two on two_ thought Alice. "Ok I'll go" said Rabastan.

Frank went down the last step as he heard Rabastan leave. It was now or never. He was going to do most of the fighting if he could. "Rod what do you say to us doing the fighting" Frank said.

Rod liked it but, Bellatrix didn't. "I don't think so" said Bella.

She started to fire spells at Frank which he dodged as did Alice. Frank started firing back. Bellatrix stepped out of the way. She had a plan. "You ready to go Frank?" Rod asked.

Frank nodded. Rod knew he needed to by Bella time. Bella and Alice watched as they went at it. Each dodge the other's curse. "I'll get you Rod" Frank said.

Rod was caught off guard and was hit. Alice had a smiled on her face as she watched Rod fall. Bella snuck up behind her and put her wand to her throat. "Over here Frank" Bellatrix said.

Frank turned to look. Bellatrix had Alice and a smile was on her lip. She looked very thrilled which Frank didn't like. He had to think fast. "Let her go Bellatrix. Let this be between the two of us" Frank said.

Bellatrix let out a laugh. She didn't think so. _All's fair in love and war. This was war_ Bellatrix thought. "I don't think so. So what should I do first?" Bellatrix asked.

Beatrix moved the wand from her throat to Alice's stomach. Frank had to think fast. Time was running out. How long would Bella just stand there with out acting. "Just let her go. Let's finish what we started a year ago" Frank said.

Bellatrix cursed. He had to bring that up. Alice didn't know a thing about what happened then and she didn't want her too. "No, you hurt Rod. I can't forgive that" said Bellatrix.

They all knew Bellatrix was lying. She loved to cause pain and hurt. "Don't lie, Bella you know the truth" said Frank.

Bellatrix let Alice go. It had to between her and Frank now. "That's right I know the truth. I don't love him but, you have to pay for what you did" Bella said.

Alice hit Bellatrix with a spell from behind. Bellatrix fell to the ground. Frank put some ropes around her then called for Mad-eye. He came quickly. "Rabastan was here. He left to go get someone. He should be back in an hour and these two here tried to get at us" Frank said.

Mad-eye nodded. He had a grim look on his face wondering how Frank and A!ice made it out alive. "Go home and get some rest you two. I can take it from here" Mad-eye said.

Frank handed the will to Alastor. "Test it to see if it's the real thing. It could help us out" Frank replied.

Alastor nodded as Frank and Alice left. He could do that. It would take a few days but, it would be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg saw his son and daughter-in-law arrive. He went to greet them. "What is going on?" He asked.

Frank and Alice looked worn out. Alice smiled at Greg. She was glad to be home. "We went to the Potter's home. Three Death Eaters met us there but, one left. Bellatrix and Rod put up a fight" Alice said.

Greg nodded at that. He knew the war was over but, Death Eaters weren't going to come quietly. Greg lead them inside were Augusta was sitting on the couch. She was thrilled to see them. Augusta was worried. "Did you hear the news Bellatrix and Rod got a life sentence in Azkaban. It was just on the wireless" said Augusta.

"No we just got home" Frank replied sinking in a chair.

"Well, Moody took them in and they were sentenced right there on the spot. They caught Rabastan as well. Crouch's son was with him" Augusta said.

Frank and Alice couldn't believe it. Augusta and Greg said goodnight. They left and the two went to bed. Over the next two weeks Frank waited for Moody to get done with the will. Moody came by the house one day. "I have good news. The will is really Lily and James. The Goblins looked it over. Harry was to be left with you if Sirius couldn't raise him. They left Harry all their money. I talked to Fudge about letting Sirius out and he said it would be OK. The will also stated they had changed secret keepers" Moody said.

Alice wondered who Harry would live with. "Do we still get to raise Harry?" Frank asked.

The boys were playing on the floor. Alice was watching Harry and Neville play. They had become close lately. "Yes as soon as Sirius got out. I took him to Dumbledore. We talked it over and Harry would be better off with you. Sirius agrees. He wants to help raise Harry but, Harry will be in your care" Alastor said.

Alice sigh with relieve as did Frank. They didn't want to lose Harry. "When can we see Sirius?" Alice asked.

She wanted Harry to see his god-father as soon as he could. Alastor smiled. "Soon Remus and him are talking right now. They have a lot to work out" Alastor said.

Alastor headed for the door. He said what he had too plus he had to get work or he would be late. Frank got up and followed him. "Thank you Alastor" Frank said.

The next day Sirius and Remus came over. Sirius knocked on the door. Alice answered with Neville in her arms and Harry by her side. Harry went nuts. He held his arms out for Sirius. Sirius picked him up after Alice nodded. "Sorry for the early call but, Sirius couldn't wait" Remus spoke.

"It's alright. Frank left for work already and the boys have been fed. So you can come in" Alice said.

Sirius tossed Harry up in the air and would catch him as he would come back down. Harry would scream with delight as Sirius did this. "Well, Remus is telling the truth. I couldn't wait. I knew Harry would want to see me sooner rather than later" Sirius said.

Alice thought _he is only one. It would be hard to explain to him what's going on and it's not like he missed you that much._ Harry was getting use to his new life. "Sirius, he is only one. Sure he missed you but, he has gotten used to his new life" Alice said.

Seeing the look on Sirius face, Alice added "I am glad that you are here though."

Sirius beamed at that. Remus held his arms out for Neville, who went to him. They all sat down. "We thought we would just stay for a few minutes. We have some stuff to do. If it's all right with you we want to take Harry and Neville with us" Remus said.

Alice thought it over. Sure she trusted Remus but, Sirius was a different story. Alice knew he was good with Harry but, leaving her son with him was a different story. "What were you going to do?" Alice asked.

"We were going shopping. Sirius wanted to get a room set up for Harry in case he stayed with us" Remus said.

"Ok that's fine. You can take them. I need to get some work done around here. Frank hasn't been much help since he has been working late hours this past week" Alice said.

"So it's true. They don't believe Voldemort is dead" Sirius said.

Sirius had read the paper and saw the article in it. It made him angry. Why couldn't people be happy for once. "Well, some people don't believe he is dead. Fudge thinks he is. Plus it is hard rounding up the Death Eaters. But you didn't hear any of this from me" said Alice.

They smiled at her as they got up to leave. Alice cleaned the house while they were away. Sirius and Remus had fun. They hated to return the boys. "Alice we are back" said Remus.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius and Remus were helping Frank get the small room ready for the twins. "I can't believe that they will be here any day now. Time sure does fly" Sirius said.

He was very thrilled that there would be two more kids around seeing as Sirius was like a kid himself. Remus agreed. Time sure was flying. "Well, work has kept me so busy that I haven't really had time to think about it. I am glad that you guys have been here. It has helped alot" Frank said.

He started to paint again. Alice and him decided on a light green and light blue room. Alice didn't want to paint it pink. Sirius wasn't sure about the colors but, so far it was working out. "We are glad to have been able to help. Harry means alot to us as does Neville. Without you I don't know where we would have been" said Sirius.

It was the truth. The Longbottoms had done so much for them. Two little boys walked into the room. Neville walked to his father while Harry went to Sirius. Frank put the paint brush down and held Neville close. "Any more word on where Peter could be?" Asked Remus.

Frank and Alastor believed that he was hiding out somewhere. He could be dead but, it wasn't likely. "No they can't find him. If I had more time I would look myself. Bellatrix wouldn't give anything away so it's a lost cause there" said Frank.

Sirius stopped painting to hold Harry close to him. He had to help find Peter. That was the only way to stop Voldemort. "I want to help, Frank" said Sirius.

Frank sat there thinking. On the one hand it would be nice to have some help but on the other Frank rather have Sirius here. Giving Sirius a look he said "it is hard long work. We have no idea where he is."

Sirius stared back at Frank. He knew all of this. "Frank you need help and Remus can hold things down here" said Sirius.

Remus just smiled at the two of them. He had been here the last three weeks and was getting tired of it but, Sirius had a point. Alice was getting on his last nerve but, that was to be expected. "Well, I guess it's alright. I will only be working this week anyways" Frank replied.

Sirius and Frank went to work the next day. Alastor smiled at the two of them. No there were no new leads but, he was glad to have them there. "We haven't got any new leads. My guess is he left the country" said Alastor.

Sirius felt Peter was with a wizarding family. "What if he moved in with a wizarding family? It would be the perfect cover and an easy way to get news" Sirius said.

It was an idea but, which wizarding family would he hide with. Alastor's head was spinning. He could run with this. "You are on to something, Sirius. I will look into it. When I have something, I will let you know" said Alastor.

Arthur walked over to them. He knew Alastor well. The other two he didn't. "Hey, Alastor how is it going?" Arthur asked.

Alastor gave Arthur a small smile which was rare for Alastor. "Ok I guess. Things have been very busy. I must get back to work. Frank, Sirius I will see you two later. Arthur have a good day" Mad-eye said.

Alastor walked away leaving the three men standing there. "It has been really hard on Alastor, Fudge wants him to stop looking for Peter. Fudge thinks he is dead or left the conutry" said Arthur.

Sirius had a weird look on his face. He picked something up from the desk that was next to him and broke it. "Peter still has to be out there and we have to find him, Frank" Sirius said.

Frank sank into the chair. He knew that very well but, they only had a week. At least Frank only had a week. "Sirius, I know that but, please listen. We haven't found him by now and who knows where he could be. I want to stop searching for now so I can be with my family. Peter made mess up if we stop searching then we would find him" Frank said.

Sirius wasn't happy with that but, he could live with it. "Ok Frank" Sirius said.

"See you" Arthur said.

On the fifth day of the week Frank was sitting at his desk when Kingsley walked up. "Frank, your wife has gone into labor" he said.

Frank jumped up knocking stuff off. Not bothering to pick it up he ran down the hall. Frank to the lift then made his way outside. He made it to St. Mango's where he got her room number. Upon entering the room he saw his mother sitting there. "About time you got here. What were you thinking? Working this week? You should have taken off. The full moon was last night and Sirius wasn't there. Who knows what would have happened had I not come over" Augusta yelled at her son.

Frank wanted to sink into the chair but, couldn't. His mother was right. He had for got about the full moon and Remus hadn't said a word. Alice wasn't smiling when she looked at Frank. Not only was she in labor she had to put up with his mother. "Augusta could you leave?" Alice asked.

Augusta stormed out. Soon the twins were born. "They are beautiful Frank. I was thinking Joham for a boy and Serena for a girl" said Alice.

They sure we're weird names but, Frank liked them well. "Beautiful names" Frank said.


End file.
